This invention relates generally to antennas and more particularly has reference to a new class of antenna for millimeter wave applications.
Pertinent United States and foreign patents are found in Class 343, subclasses 753, 754, 755, 781, 911 and 914, and Class 350, subclasses 29, 30, 31, 290, 292, 293, 397, 398, 409, 415 and 432 of the official classifications of patents in the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,787,872; 3,716,869; 3,414,903; 2,547,416; 3,611,391; 3,389,394; 3,317,911; 3,430,244.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,872 shows a microwave antenna that can transform energy passing through a lens to a desired specific phase and amplitude distribution. The lens is made of dielectric material. Each surface of the lens is contoured independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,416 shows a dielectric lens used for microwave refraction. The lens is used to convert approximately spherical wave radiation into substantially plane radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,911 shows a lens used in a passive electromagnetic lens system. A plane reflector is placed behind the lens to send transmitted energy through the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,869 shows a millimeter wave antenna having a parabolic reflector and a hyperbolic subreflector. A feed is centrally located on the parabolic reflector to form a cassegrain system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,391 shows a cassegrain antenna wherein a dielectric guiding structure is arranged between the mouth of the feed and the convex surface of the subreflector. Energy reflected by the subreflector is bent as it passes through the guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,244 shows an antenna having a solid dielectric guiding structure interposed between the feed and reflector for preventing spillover lobes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,903 shows an antenna system having a dielectric horn structure interposed between a feed source and lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,394 shows a multiple frequency antenna including a solid dielectric horn member for guiding high frequency waves.
No patent was found to disclose a mill meter wave antenna having a lens-shaped dielectric with metal-coated reflective surfaces.